jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors and Legends
|writer = |assistant = |directed = |title card = }} Warriors and Legends is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 67th episode overall. Plot The team get an email from the POBA, they have to meet up with two more teams before the big games start up soon. Transcript episode begins as we see a big piece of sea paper with all the teams that they have fought so far. Kobe: So that's the Krushers and the Cebu Elites done so far. Larry: Two teams? Kobe: It would have been one if the Krushers weren't made because of Krabs. Who's next then? checks his emails. The most recent is a POBA one. Kobe: Checking these emails for what the POBA sent us this time… reads it but doesn’t reveal it to anyone. SpongeBob: Kobe… what is it? Kobe: They want us to meet up with a outsider team. The um, ‘Last Generation Legends’, they call themselves. Patrick: I wanna jump off them. SpongeBob: Patrick, what the hell do you mean by that? Patrick: I like ledges. gets transported to a ledge, where he jumps of it. Lexi: Sorry guys, I’m gonna go find him. leaves for the while. Larry: They said about playing against them yet? Kobe: Still stuck in pre-season mode folks. I bet not for much longer… Larry: Well… let’s go see these ‘Last Generation Losers’. SpongeBob: ‘Legends’... Larry: Doesn’t matter, they’re losers to me. SpongeBob: You’ve never even met them! Larry: The name is enough… SpongeBob: (huffs…) walk to the team they’re going to meet next as they walk into the gym. Everyone is now silent. This goes on for a bit too long. Larry: So, what? You’ve never seen a team before? Player: Not for (gets out a old phone) 10 years… Larry: How long have you had that? Player: (checks the first text but Larry throws the phone outside.) Hey! That cost me $60! Kobe: Anyways. Who’s the coach? Coach: That would be me… (walks to them.) My name’s Ethan Jonas, coach of this team. Kobe: Right… we’d been sent an email from the POBA to meet you all. Ethan; We hadn’t received one yet. I’d wish they’d get us back on our AOL mail. Kobe: They use Gmail. SpongeBob: Is this your team, Mr. Jonas? Ethan: There was a couple of others… but they got married or died. Larry: Not like anyone who would do that. Kobe: Anyways, nice to meet you. See you when we beat you… Ethan: Like you would. bursts in with Patrick who has bruises. Lexi: Found him, coach… silence. Lexi: Never seen a woman before? Ethan: Been such a long time… goes to Kobe and whispers. Lexi: These the team you were talking about? Kobe: Yep. Lexi: O...kay then. Who’s he? SpongeBob: Their coach.. Ethan Jonas. Lexi: Where’s the other two brothers? then stop whispering. Lexi (shakes hands with Ethan’s fin.) Hiya, I’m the Bulldogs power forward and only (at the moment) female player... Ethan: Good to see that they can progress forward. We haven’t had a woman on our team… since 2000 and what was it? Player: 2006. Ethan: Well, nice of us to meet you all. Patrick: Who are you dudes and why can’t I eat you? Ethan: Yes! I forgot.. The members of my team are… starting off with my small forward player - Benny Talkdane; my centre player - Keith Lato; shooting guard - James Crowforward; power forward - Daniel Leeds and my assistant coach - Brandon Luey. Bulldogs leave with Keith having a ‘ticked off’ look with Larry for destroying his phone. SpongeBob: (confused) I have a weird feeling that the team is a rip-off. Kobe: Even if they are… no-one’s going to report them for copyright. a nearby tree, a YouTube copyright bot overhears their conversation and decides to hack in and delete any videos that has ‘The Last Generation Legends’ in. There was 365,000 results… now there is none. SpongeBob: I’ll check on YouTube. finds no videos. SpongeBob: What the hell? No videos? Who could have… (turns around to see the YouTube copyright bot in the tree. He runs to the tree.) Kobe: I think that’s it for the day… Sponge? kicks the tree and the bot falls down to the ocean floor, removing his head to be Adam. SpongeBob: You again? What’s up with you lately…? Adam: I’m bored… Venice is just… spots him and rushes towards of him like a lion. Adam rushes out of the suit and away from them. Larry: That’s for making me gay! Lexi: You were gay all along? Larry: Adam gave me and SpongeBob glasses to make us gay. Coach fell for it. Kobe: What?! I have a thing… for people… looks at him awkwardly. Kobe: Shut up… let’s go back. they arrive in as the laptop pings can be heard in the gym. Kobe: Oops… forgot to turn it off. SpongeBob: Kobe, shouldn’t we check what’s on there now? looks… the POBA have sent him a new email. Kobe: Turns out we have one more team to meet. gets his knife and fork. SpongeBob: No, not yet. then puts them back. Kobe: These ones are the New Kelp Warriors. Larry: So why did you decide to not tell us until we got to their gym. Kobe: Don’t know… just decided to it for fun. come in as the team have shirt guns. Player: What are you doing here, get out. This is confidential! Larry: What’s wrong with you, asshole? Player: I’m giving you a minute to get out… Coach: Stand down… Player: But sir… Coach: I know what he’s like. Kobe: You’re a fan? Coach: TV. Never seen you live. Kobe: I’ll send you tickets. But the POBA have told us to meet you, so we’ll do it anyways. Coach: Cool. The name’s Seth Kirk. SpongeBob: Before we get introduced to everyone, Seth. Why are everyone acting like the US Army? Seth: Eh… Keeps up some strength, usage and courage. Kobe: Yeah.. I’ll keep some pointers on that. starts to scowl. Seth: So, that’s Steve Corey; Karl Thompkins; Andrew Ignacio; Daniel Garnett and Anthony Bogues. SpongeBob: Now they sound like… tapes his mouth as Lexi shoves them out. Lexi: Sorry coach, we’ll see you back at the gym. Kobe: He’s a bit cranky today… thinking that certain teams are rip-offs of other ones. He thought that the ‘Last Generation Legends’ were a rip-off of the New York Knicks back about 10 years ago, in which a copyright bot came down but it was really their old enemy Adam Smith in which Larry here scared him away. last part of the conversation was in Kobe’s mind and Seth has only heard up to the 10 years ago part. Seth: Don’t know who the Knicks are. But if I did, I would agree. I’ll see you first match. Kobe: Could be the only one. Seth: Don’t bet on it. closes the gym doors on them. Kobe: I will… at the Bulldogs gym. SpongeBob and Kobe are there at night. Kobe: So, if we’ve seen them… the Cebu Elites and the Krusty Krushers. Who can be next… it… it doesn’t feel like a full league. SpongeBob: Kobe… stop it… leave it for a while. Kobe: I can’t. Why are we still stuck in god-damn pre-season mode?! SpongeBob: Because we have to be. Start too early and we won’t be able to win. Kobe: You think this is all about winning and losing basketball games. SpongeBob: That’s what it used to be. That’s what it will always be. Kobe: Some days in my head, I think I can do this… But on others…. I can’t, SpongeBob: You have to… you are the only one left. Kobe: Alright then… but we’ll have to start the real practices now… SpongeBob: We will… Kobe: No faking out this time… just the real stuff. SpongeBob: I know.. he leaves… we see Adam watching somewhere as he does an evil smirk and walks off… to the mystery of where he went. (end of episode.)